


The Meaning of Life

by yellowsmartie08



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsmartie08/pseuds/yellowsmartie08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes.'<br/>On the rooftop, 4x23 Always</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you recognise.

When you’re about to die, your life flashes before your eyes.

When she was hanging off the roof, all she could see was Castle.

All she could hear was Castle.

All she could smell, feel, taste, remember, love, want, need – was Castle.

Terror.

Flashing and burning through her like a rod of acid.

Pain.

In her fingertips, in her arms, in her torso, in her head. In her heart.

Surrender.

It invested itself in the tips of her boots as she ran up the stairs, spun through her legs as she launched a vicious kick at Maddox, bubbled up through her chest as she defied the man who put a bullet in her chest, burst through the ends of her hair as she was flung off the roof.

No one was coming. She was alone.

When you’re about to die, the people you love flash before your eyes.

Because the people you love are your life.


End file.
